Dear Aquarius
by eStHeR-tHe-ScRiBe
Summary: Misaki writes into a newspaper anonymous team about his relationship with Usagi. At the same time, he's tutoring a beautiful girl. What is she hiding? And can they keep it strictly studying?
1. Chapter 1

**Guess what? I'm venting to you guys. I really REALLY want to be a pediatrician (Inspiration? You guessed it: NOWAKI!) But... my mom doesn't believe in me because... well, I'm inconsistent with my work. But I'm trying to do better! AND I WILL!! I just need a little help... science isn't my best subject. WELL, here's your story. THANK YOU!!! :D**

* * *

_Dear Aquarius,_

_My boyfriend is really controlling. I'm the younger one in the relationship, but... I still don't know what to do with the situation. I mean, I still like him and all that. But he throws me into the deep end when I don't want to be there! He also drags me along to parties all the time... which is rude of him, especially when I need to study. Anyways. What should I do? How do I show him that I can control the relationship just as well as he can? How do I make sure that his _love_ for me doesn't interfere with my studies?_

_Sincerely, Scorpio_

Yeah. I'll admit it. My letter to _Ask Aquarius_ was sort of pathetic... and there was really no reason to write it, but Sumi suggested that I do something to help the M University newspaper team, seeing as though his friends were on it and he wanted them to have a difficult time with a difficult question. He suggested that I ask about my relationship with Usagi-san, which was always awkward to talk about with him around.

I looked down into the cardboard box and slipped in a piece of paper.

"Misaki-kun!" someone chanted behind me. I jumped and turned around to see a pale blonde girl with ocean blue eyes. She was slender, and popular. I knew who she was. Leader of the cheerleading squad. Ace in tennis. Star player on the girl's basketball team. And Prom Queen from her high school. She was well known around here, lots of people liked her. Her name was Yuuki Tsuyhashi. "Hey, do you have a minute to spare?" I stared at her for a moment. She was wearing her white tennis skirt and tennis shoes with a light pink shirt on that had the kanji symbol for love in bright red.

"Uh, sure," I answered blankly. She giggled and took my head, pulling me into a small hallway. _What... is... she...?_ She looked back at me with eyes full of worry. I could swear that if she batted one more eyelash, her emotions would flood out of her eyes like tears. I looked at her sensitively and watched as that superior and bright girl just crashed and fell into this vulnerable little blondie that was placed in front of me. She took a deep breath and held up her first term report card. All A's except for calculus... where a D served its place.

"O...k...," I began confused. She brought the paper back down and shoved it into her book bag.

"Look," she began with her voice cracking, "I don't mean to dump this down on you so fast... but..." she looked away guiltily, "I need to get straight A's in everything or else I can't be a veterinarian.... You see, when I was a little girl I had a dog named Bubbles," _Bubbles?_ "but she died one day because of a broken leg. Well, not _because_ of a broken leg, but she went out in front of a car one day and..." she looked away in distress. I stared at her, tears welling in my own eyes. "Well... if I could just have help... with a tutor who's so good about calculus... well, then." She looked at me, with one more saddened look.

"Sure, sure. No problem, I'll totally help you. After school today, we can go to my house and I'll tutor you." I didn't realize my own words until they came out. She brightened up instantly with a smile. She cocked her head to the side and gave me a wide smile.

"Thanks!" she sang as she skipped out of the hallway. My face flattened...

She's also an actress.

* * *

"So, wait a minute," Sumi-senpai began confused. "You, Misaki Takahashi, are tutoring her, Yuuki Tsuyhashi, without the novelist, Usami Akihiko, knowing it?" I nodded ungratefully. He belched a laugh, sending an electric shock down my back. "Well, there's Yuuki," he pointed the the girl waving goodbye to her friends and walking over to us, "and there's Usami," he pointed the the unhappy man leaning against the red sports car, "Good luck! Tell me how it goes!" He was gone before I had time to yell.

"Hey, Misaki," I turned around and saw the bright eyed girl, "Ready to go?" I nodded awkwardly.

"Uhm, you don't mind walking do you?" I asked.

"Of course not. I always walk everywhere. It's fine," she smiled. I sighed in relief and began walking the opposite of Usagi's direction. She asked why we were walking to my house through the park. I didn't know how to explain to her that a man that always sexually harassed me was at the other end of the university so we had to go this way. I simply told her that it was a more scenic route. Her face looked troubled when I said that, and she glanced of her shoulder anxiously. _Was she expecting a ride from Usagi-san?_ I wondered.

On our way to the apartment building we talked about lots of things. She was the one mostly talking, but I enjoyed listening to her enthusiastic speech. She could even make biophysics seem interesting in the correct perspective. She mostly told me about adventures that she'd endured with her best friend, Suki Kisiamo. I'd seen her too. Suki was a shy girl, brunette, always had her face dug inside a book. She didn't look like a very interesting person to hang out with. _You can't judge a book by its cover._ I thought.

"And what about you?" Yuuki asked. "Do you and Sumi do anything special?" My thoughts ran back to the haunted house.

"Yeah, just a little while ago we had a spooky house and scared a junk load of people," I exclaimed, spreading my arms out to enhance the fact. She giggled and mimicked me. I looked over at her and smiled. She was a very easy person to talk to. I was thankful for that.

We got to the apartment building quickly. Time flies when you're having fun. We took the elevator, she didn't seem to falter even when we walked through the deluxe doors and halls. I was glad she wasn't startled by the rich-living atmosphere. She just seemed to chew up time with her talking. I began to wonder if it would be easy having her focus on calculus.

Once we walked through the door I was attacked by glares from Usagi-san. The blood from my face drained and I just stared back at him. Yuuki stood there, looking from either of us numerous times to try and understand what telepathy was going on through our minds.

"Misaki," Usagi-san growled. I quivered.

"Ah! Akihiko-sama!" she bowed politely, "I'm a big fan. I didn't know that you lived Akihiko-sama, Misaki-kun," she stated in her all-giggle voice. I made a wry smile and nodded, not taking my eyes off of Usagi-san.

"U-Usagi-san... I'm tutoring Yuuki here and-."

"Tutor? What with you being wait-listed and all you should be the one-." My hand was covering his mouth before he could finish the sentence. Yuuki ignored the comment and kept on smiling. She was odd... very odd. Very... _gay_. Not in that ill-mannered form that people use nowadays. I mean she was very _happy_.

_MISAKI'S MIND'S ENGLISH LESSON 101:_

_Back then = Gay_

_Now = Happy, joyous_

_END OF MISAKI'S MIND'S ENGLISH LESSON 101!_

"Should we get started?" she asked, sitting down and opening her books. "I'm having trouble with chapter seven..." from there on out... it was a disaster.

* * *

**FIRST DISTRACTION**

"Get it?" I asked Yuuki, she nodded her head ecstatically.

"I get it! So-." She stopped as she watched Usagi-san wrap his arms around me and pull me into his chest... while I was sitting on the couch. I yelled and told him to get off, very embarrassed that he'd do such a thing in front of a guest. Yuuki stared at us. I was very uncomfortable, but she began laughing in the next few seconds.

Usagi-san and I looked at each other confusedly.

* * *

**SECOND DISTRACTION**

Yuuki and I stood over the counter, each of us making the dinner tonight. She was slicing the vegetables quickly, tossing them into the pot just as fast. It was good to have another set of hands, but we were still studying.

"So if that equals-." I dropped my knife due to the invalid kiss that was planted upon my cheek. Yuuki stared, once again, as Usagi-san held me in his arms, almost glaring at her. She laughed once again also, almost as if Usagi-san's threats and warnings were a joke. I didn't know if she knew how much danger she was in.

* * *

**FINAL DISTRACTION**

"Thanks for everything," Yuuki chanted, "is it alright if I come back again on Thursday?" I felt hot eyes burn into my neck, telling me that it was _not_ a good idea to have her come back, but I couldn't say no to her.

"Uh, sure," I said blankly, laughing hesitantly. She smiled at me.

"Next subject is physics, we're learning about the sex cells-." That was enough information to have Usagi-san slam the door on her face. I heard no audible giggle from the other side of the door. I wasn't sure if it was because her nose was broken or if she didn't find it amusing. Either one scared me to think about.

"Usagi-san," I began strictly. Usagi brought his mouth on mine before I had time to explain that there was no chemistry going on between us. He leaned back on me, forcing my back against the door and pulling me down with him. His tongue wrapped around mine carelessly, just trying to make sure he made it clear that _he _owned me in the relationship. _My boyfriend is really controlling..._ I remembered that letter that I sent in. _How do I show him that I can control the relationship just as well as he can?_ I didn't know what to do right then. I was too caught up in the moment to care about whether what I was doing was right or wrong. I had been swept away again...

I wondered if Yuuki's love life was just as horrendous... probably not. Her boyfriend was probably more like... more like me.

* * *

**Yuuki**

"Where the hell were you?"

"I told you I'd be studying," I told the person I was dating.

"With a _boy_? No. Rather, with _him_?"

"He has a person he's dating already, besides," I moved towards their side, "he's not my type." They sat there angrily for a moment more. Their eyes looked up into mine and they suddenly melted.

"Promise me you won't do anything with him ok?"

"Ok," I promised, kissing their head. "And grow up, honey." They hit me over the head with a pillow.

* * *

**Misaki**

"Sorry..." I began, "About... Usagi-san..."

"It's totally fine," Yuuki said before school started. "And hey, look at this column in the newspaper. There's a cool article in there you might want to check out." She winked at me before leaving me with the paper. I looked down and felt my face flatten.

_Dear Aquarius,_

_My boyfriend is really controlling. I'm the younger one in the relationship, but... I still don't know what to do with the situation. I mean, I still like him and all that. But he throws me into the deep end when I don't want to be there! He also drags me along to parties all the time... which is rude of him, especially when I need to study. Anyways. What should I do? How do I show him that I can control the relationship just as well as he can? How do I make sure that his _love_ for me doesn't interfere with my studies?_

_Sincerely, Scorpio_

_**Dear Scorpio,**_

_**Abusive relationships are wrong. I'd suggest you break up with the guy. And, honey, trust me, there is a perfect man out there for you. Just wait for him to come, and he'll be there. Right in your view.**_

_**Love, Aquarius**_

I glared at it. There was another article about taking a Love Test. I shrugged and decided to take it.

* * *

**Like it? I love it. Next chapter is the test he takes, and the next chapter is the final chapter. MERRY CHRISTMAS!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I took this love test from Mamotte! Lollipop's Fourth Book. But MISAKI'S answers:**

* * *

1. You go to the beach with your friends. What's the color of your bathing suit?  
Black

2. The weather is AWESOME! What do you do?  
Beach Volleyball

3. After swimming and sunbathing, you get thirsty. You run into a rest area and drink Coca-Cola. Then what do you say?  
Ahh

4. Coincidentally, five people you know are having shaved ice at a rest area. Now name the people whose personality would match the following flavors.  
Strawberry - Aikawa-san  
Melon - Yuuki-chan  
Lemon - Usagi-san  
Blue Hawaiian - Haruhiko-san  
Green Tea - Sumi-senpai

5. You decide to play in the sand, but what are you going to do?!  
Build a sand castle

6. You walk on the beach and see a real cute puppy. Now what do you do?!  
Pick it up and rub its nose against mine.

**ANSWERS:**

1. Aggression level: Preferring writing a letter, you're practical at approaching your loved one after gathering information.

2. Chance of getting kissed: An indirect kiss is a possibility for someone seeking a little thrill like you...

3. This is what you'd say after your first kiss!

4. Strawberry - a friend: For its pleasant taste that everyone likes, strawberry symbolizes friendship. (Aikawa)  
4. Melon - a lover: Its tongue-coloring feature - their ability to change your outlook - indicates a symbol of love. (Yuuki)  
4. Lemon - someone who loves you: Sweet and stimulating, lemon flavor indicates you're their love interest. (Usagi)  
4. Blue Hawaiian - someone you'd kiss: Its mature taste represents someone who excites you.  
4. Green Tea - someone you respect: Its soothing effect shows an individual who'd accept you.

5. Type of person you'll fall in love with: Full of confidence. And older (reliable) person.

6. It's what you want to do with your lover.

_

* * *

_

**MEEP! OMG! Do you agree with the test? If not, tell me. This should help you understand the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ugh, I'm so God damned tired. (whimpers) Ahh! Good news everyone! Sarah-pii might be falling in love with me!!  
(Quick fantasy:)  
"Sarahhh-luuuu!" I sang heading to the end of school campus grounds. Sarah stood there, in her beauty, brown hair flying with the curly tendrils swaying into the sunset like a painted picture. The air smelt heavily of salt, for it was summer, and we lived on the beach. She turned around smiling at me. Not a, _oh, hey, she actually showed up_ smile, more like a, _Thank you... for everything_ sarah-lu smile.  
"Hey, Esther," she giggled, that giggle, I loved it. Everyhing about her... who wouldn't love her? My face flattened... oh right... everyone _does _love her... but _I_ got her. She was _mine_. And I was sure to love her more than anyone would.**

**Ahahahahaha. (Sarah kills me) SARAH: Hello everyone, while Esther wakes up from unconsciousness, I'll write her little story.**

**

* * *

**

_Dear Aquarius,_

_Ok. Thanks, but I have a new problem. My boyfriend is... well... drifting from me. He still thinks he controls the relationship... but I lo... like him in all. But there's a new gi- guy that's been taking a real impact on me. I'm... not really torn as much as confused. I don't really now if it's... teenage hormones or what, but this person is sweet (I hope), funny (from what I know), athletic (very), and an A student (...Almost). Thanks again for the last comment, but it's really not as easy as you may think it is..._

_Sincerely, Scorpio_

What was I thinking? Going to such extravagant heights? Maybe I was doing it for Sumi... maybe it was for myself. I wasn't quite sure if my feelings were Yuuki were right or not... I guess not. She had a boyfriend right? I never heard about her dating anybody, but why would someone as great as her not have a boyfriend? Maybe it was sitll the hormones talking.

"Misaki!" Yuuki sang as she ran over to me. Before stopping she bumped her chest into my arm and weaved her hands around my arm. I froze. A girl. She was a girl. I wasn't gay! But still... it was weird. Was this what it was like... to have a girlfriend? I felt eyes stare at me, people were stunned to see me (friend of the rich Akihiko-sama who always gets rides in the cherry red sports car and is supposedly loaded with cash) with Yuuki (A student..., on so many sports teams and loved by everyone). I ignored the stares just as she did. It wasn't easy, but I gave it a shot for her. I wanted to seem just a tad cool in front of her... even though I knew my face was beet red.

"Ah, where should we study?" she asked in a hushed tone. My eyes widened. Of course. This was all an act. I was just secretly tutoring her... Yuuki would never like me. It all made sense now...

I smiled, "I bet you don't want to go to my place, so-."

"Your place is fine," she corrected, looking straight ahead. I looked at her.

"What do you mean?" I questioned confusedly. She shrugged.

"I guess you could say I'm used to it..." her eyes fell. _WHOA! Wait! Are her parents...? No! Don't assume! Never assume!_

"What does that mean...?" I didn't want to really get into her business... but in a way... I really did.

"Well..." she stopped. We were in the park, "You see-."

"GET OFF OF HER!" a voice commanded. Before I could see, there was a foot in my face. I fled back, only able to see a glimpse of the face that ran past me. I knew who it was... I knew...

It was Yuuki's best friend... was she also... Yuuki's...  
_GIRLFRIEND?!_

_

* * *

_

**Ok, happy? This is NOT the end, I was just quick. I needed to write this, I know it's sloppy. I'm going to redo it. I dunno how many chapters this story'll be... but yes. Yuuki is a lesbian. Think of Yuuki as.... well... MOI!! C'est moi, je m'appelle Yuuki!  
Ahahaha. Anyways, there WILL be more. Understand? I just wanted to reveal why Misaki and Yuuki will _NEVER!!_ go out.**

**Love,Esther**


End file.
